User blog:Robulusjgreisonne/Rob's Top 20 DORG Goddesses- Number 14 and 13
This is to stop the preview spoiling . . . . . . . . . Number 14- McKenzie Parker Turkey- Winner Kween Kenzie <3 What to say about this icon? Of all the winners (except for maybe Sami), I feel like Kenzie had the most balls in a way. No shade to any of you others, you know I like all of you, but Kenzie had no fear with the way she interacted with people. She was a blunt queen who told you exactly what was on her mind. And you'd -think- this would hurt her, but somehow it never did? I guess it was very ~Sandra-esque~ in a way. Kenzie played on Turkey which was the personality based season, and as my personality cousin (ENFJ to my INFJ), I have to recognise her on that level <3. But she was a great character, blunt like I said, and also able to pull herself up by the bootstraps from the bottom to the win. Early on Kenzie was on the bottom of the alliance of Xavier/Lyra/Natalie/Milo, so she sneakily made a play to have Lyra taken out, and Natalie after. This pulled her up into the top of that alliance. At the merge she again made a power play, flipping John to her side with some clever social manoeuvering. On top of this, she was able to orchestrate a 1-1-1 split at the final 4 giving her the -sole- power to decide who sat in the final 3 with her. The Kenzie/John relationship became a real focal point of Turkey from that point on, and it would come to a head in the final 4, where they had grown so close, and Kenzie had to decide whether John would be in the finals with her or not. There was a huge emotional conversation where they discussed what would have happened if John had won, and whether he would've betrayed her or not. One of the most intense conversations in DORG history. In the end Kenzie betrayed John, and despite him voting against her, she would go on to win the season. In terms of characters in the DORG, Kenzie feels like one of the most ~real~ yet ~interesting~ characters and could easily be a character on real Survivor. However, amongst the zany and out there characters, as well as some incredibly compelling journeys (including multi-season arcs), she falls to number 14 in the shuffle. Number 13- Rosalyna DeStrand Bhutan- 6th Place It's fitting that Rosalyna is "unlucky" number 13, because I feel like she is possibly one of the unluckiest DORG players ever. Unfavourable tribe swaps, being on a starting tribe with helldemon Melissa, idol plays taking out her allies and wrecking her plans. Rosa just never could manage to get herself in a safe position for too long. That being said, she played an excellent game as an underdog, and was entertaining too. Rosa's journey was very similar to Marie's Faroe Islands journey, but Rosa popped a bit more for me? It might have been the overall more "out there" cast of Bhutan, or perhaps it was that Rosa let out more of an ice queen side. But let's get to the main reason why Rosa is such a goddess, she was a motherf***ing ice queen. I mentioned Marie's ability to throw shade with a single "..." Rosa was able to throw ice-cold shade with a single phrase or sentence. For example, one of her most iconic exchanges with Jenni who was in the midst of a deep moral dilemma over her villainous ways. To quote: Jenni: "I like drama. But not when it's all done. Then I'm just left with the feeling of like...sadness. Kind of like, when you eat steak, it tastes good but then you are left with the feeling you just ate something that had a life. And you feel sick. Rosalyna: This is called remorse. Any time Rosa interacted with Jenni was cause for gold, from that exchange above, to the time they viciously cackled about how easily manipulated men are, it was a combination that just brought hilarity, and for lack of a better word "iconicness" Another amazing Rosalyna moment was when she had both Jenni and Joey hounding her about how awful the other one was, and "listen to all the awful things he/she said to me!" and all the while she was fuelling the fire by telling the other one what the other was saying. Queen of playing both sides <3. Rosa had so much to deal with in Bhutan as well. We have the aforementioned villainess Jenni, but she was also forced to deal with an incredibly unstable, and incredibly grating player. Joe...Mel...wait, make that TWO incredibly unstable and incredibly grating players- Joey and Melissa. And she handled it with all the class and shade befitting of an ice queen such as herself. Well, and then there was Jenni. Make that three unstable players after all. I'm torn because Rosalyna is a character I'd love to see return one day, but at the same time, that would mean Marie would have a season where she didn't introduce a new iconic character into the DORGverse. Perhaps Rosalyna's iconic journey as Bhutan's ice queen is enough, it's certainly enough to cement her a spot in my top 20 DORG goddesses. Category:Blog posts